The field of the invention relates generally to a door assembly for an electrical panel, and more particularly, to shutter door assemblies for electrical panels that allow selective access to electrical connections of the electrical panel.
Electrical panels are typically metallic boxes that house multiple electrical connections, fuses, circuit breakers and other electrical distribution devices. Electrical panels may be commonly referred to as a circuit breaker panel, a breaker panel, a load center, a service panel, a breaker box, an electrical box or the like.
Typically, electrical panels include one or more plug-in type receptacles that allow a user to connect a cable to the receptacle. In known electrical panels, the receptacles are accessible by a hinged solid metal plate door that must be opened to provide access to the receptacles. The metal plate door acts as a protective covering for the receptacles when not in use. When a cable is connected to a receptacle, the door can not be fully closed due to cable entry, which creates a safety hazard. Additionally, when the door remains in a fully or partially open position, animals may enter and cause damage. The panel may also be exposed to potential environmental damage or vandalism damage when the door is fully or partially open.